<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i follow you like toy soldiers by exstella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718979">i follow you like toy soldiers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exstella/pseuds/exstella'>exstella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Barista Ling Yao, Fluff, M/M, but ed secretly loves it, ling's a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exstella/pseuds/exstella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That’s funny.” The barista comments, making Ed look up at him in surprise. He has a thoughtful expression on his face as he peers down at Ed. “I thought you’d order tea because you’re such a cu-tea.” He says casually.</p><p> </p><p> Ed blinks.</p><p> </p><p> The guy blinks back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Ling Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. cutie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Friday and Ed’s on his way back from his evening classes when he sees the new café that opened recently. It’s tiny and quaint and looks quite out of place wedged between two fashion boutiques. The door is wooden with a glass pane and there was a sign above that simply read ‘Yao Café’ in a cursive font.</p><p> </p><p>Even from outside with the door closed, Ed can smell the subtle, appealing scent of coffee and baked goods. Quickly making up his mind because it’s chilly and he could really use a coffee right now, he makes his way to the café and pulls the door open. Almost immediately, he gets hit with a blanket of warm air and the rich aroma of coffee. The café isn’t too crowded and there wasn’t a line, much to Ed’s relief, but it was very cosy with a fireplace and wooden floors that creaked a little with every step he took.</p><p> </p><p>Ed makes a beeline for the counter, not even bothering to glance at the menu because he always orders the same thing anyway. The barista behind the counter, a black-haired guy who looks to be around Ed’s age perks up when he sees Ed approaching.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, welcome to Yao Café!” The guy says with a welcoming smile. “What can I get you?” He asks, a hand hovering over the register.</p><p> </p><p>“One medium Americano, please,” Ed says decisively.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s funny.” The barista comments, making Ed look up at him in surprise. He has a thoughtful expression on his face as he peers down at Ed. “I thought you’d order tea because you’re such a cu-tea.” He says casually.</p><p> </p><p>Ed blinks.</p><p> </p><p>The guy blinks back.</p><p> </p><p>It almost takes a few moments for what the guy said to actually <em>register</em> in Ed’s brain, and when it does, he can’t help the snort that comes out his mouth. “What the fuck, man? That was so bad.” He manages to say, just barely managing to hold back a laugh at how lame the pun was.</p><p> </p><p>The barista shrugs, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. “I gave it my best shot.” </p><p> </p><p>Ed rolls his eyes at the second pun but refrains from commenting on it. “Whatever, just tell me how much the bill is.” He says, crossing his arms and pointedly looking away from the ugly (not really) face of the barista.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing,” He says breezily, annoyingly unfazed by Ed’s irritation as he types away on the register. “2.50, please.” He announces when he’s done.</p><p> </p><p>Ed wordlessly swipes his card on the contactless machine before moving to stand to the side to wait for his coffee. As the annoying barista prepares his coffee, Ed takes the opportunity to look around the café. It’s a pretty sweet place, with photos up on the walls and even a bookshelf in the corner. Ed usually just goes to Starbucks to get his daily dose of caffeine, but this café is closer to where he lives so he wouldn’t mind making this his regular spot, depending on how good the coffee is.</p><p> </p><p>Catching movement from the corner of his eye, he turns to see the barista slide a cup towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your coffee!” The guy chirps, a little too cheerily considering their earlier exchange.</p><p> </p><p>Ed doesn’t get a chance to respond as the guy walks off to deal with a new customer who just came in. With a sigh, he picks up the cup to see what looks suspiciously like a number scribbled on the cardboard sleeve. His eyes shoot up to look at the barista who’s taking the other customer’s order, but Ed swears that he shoots him a half-smile as types away on the register.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Ed walks over to a corner and makes sure that the barista’s watching as he takes off the cardboard sleeve and crumples it before dramatically throwing it into the trash.</p><p> </p><p>Ed gives him a smug smile, but much to his chagrin, the guy doesn’t look upset in the slightest by his actions - he somehow looks even more pleased than before. A quick glance at his naked cup clears Ed’s confusion pretty quickly, and his smile promptly falls away.</p><p> </p><p>Written on the cup neatly, was yet another phone number. Ed briefly considers throwing the entire cup into the trash to join the sleeve but changes his mind because that would be a waste of his money and getting a reaction out of him is probably what the guy wants in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Ed settles on giving the guy the most menacing glare he can muster, but the guy’s <em>still</em> grinning so Ed storms off with his coffee, ignoring the uncomfortable heat seeping into his hands from the cup thanks to the lack of a sleeve (all because of that irritating guy).</p><p> </p><p>“Come again soon!” He hears the barista exclaim after him, which Ed decidedly ignores as he opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>Stupid barista with his stupid smile and puns. His coffee’s probably just as shitty as him, Ed firmly decides as he brings the cup to his lips. He’s never going there again –</p><p> </p><p>Ed’s eyes widen as the taste of perfectly brewed coffee explodes in his taste buds. This was probably the best coffee he’s ever had, no joke. The bastard certainly knows how to make good coffee, Ed has to admit reluctantly as he observes the writing on the cup. When he turns the cup in his hands, he notices a chibi drawing of Ed himself (judging from annoyed expression and braid) surrounded by a bunch of hearts that he hadn’t seen earlier.</p><p> </p><p>It’s badly drawn and ridiculous but it’s still somehow cute. Ed’s lips almost quirk up before he quickly catches himself. No way in hell was he giggling over this like some damned schoolgirl with a crush.</p><p> </p><p>But he’ll definitely go there again, <em>only</em> because the coffee is just too good. Flirty, stupidly attractive barista be damned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. drugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed goes to Yao cafe again a few days and almost immediately regrets it when he’s greeted by a certain barista with a closed-eyed smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Welcome back.” The barista greets him cheerily. “What can I get you?”</p><p> </p><p>Ed blinks, taken aback by the very normal greeting after what happened last time. Not that he’s complaining or anything. “One medium Americano, please.” He orders his usual. Maybe this would actually go smoother than he had expected.</p><p> </p><p>As the guy types up his order on the register, Ed takes the opportunity to search for a name tag. Unfortunately, he couldn’t find one – looks like this cafe doesn’t have name tags for the baristas.</p><p> </p><p>Ed pays the bill shortly after, and he lets himself relax because it doesn’t seem like this guy’s going to hit on him like last time. Perhaps last time was a fluke after all, and - </p><p> </p><p>“So, do you still have my number?”</p><p> </p><p>Ed almost groans out loud. He should’ve known it was too good to be true. He looks up to see the guy waiting for him to answer with an expectant expression on his face. “Of course, I don’t!” Ed exclaims defiantly. Though if he was being honest, he still (unwillingly) remembers the number, but only because he has an excellent memory, okay?</p><p> </p><p>The guy pouts as if Ed's the unreasonable one here. “Why not?” He asks, looking a lot like a kicked puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what do you mean why not?” Ed sputters, exasperated. “I don’t even know you – you’re a complete stranger to me.” He points out, the voice of reason.</p><p> </p><p>The barista smiles brightly at that. “Oh, that’s it? That can be easily remedied.” He says a little too amicably which makes Ed gape at him. “My name’s Ling, what’s yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Ed shakes his head. “I’m not telling you.” He says stubbornly as he crosses his arm.</p><p> </p><p>The barista, Ling, seems unperturbed. “If you don’t tell me, I’m just going to keep calling you Cu-tea.” He says. No, scratch that, <em>threatens</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell you are!” Ed objects at the god damn audacity.</p><p> </p><p>Ling gives him a lazy shrug as he pours Ed’s coffee in the Styrofoam cup. “Cu-tea it is then.” He concludes nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Ed lets out a groan. “Ugh fine! I’ll tell you.” He finally concedes, genuinely wondering how this guy can say cheesy shit like this with a straight face. “But you’d better stop with that cu-tea bullshit or else.” He warns with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Ling perks up, clearly pleased.</p><p> </p><p>Ed sighs, defeated. “My name’s Edward.”</p><p> </p><p>“Edward,” Ling says, testing the name out on his tongue. “It’s a nice name,” He adds with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ed shrugs. “Thanks, I guess.” He says, a little flattered by the genuine compliment.</p><p> </p><p>Ling grins at him. “A pretty name for a pretty face.” Ling chimes in with an annoyingly charming wink.</p><p> </p><p>Ed sighs. “Just give me my damn coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>As usual, Ling is seemingly unfazed by Ed’s disinterest. “Here you go,” Ling says as he presents him with a cup. When Ed reaches out to take the coffee, his fingers accidentally make contact with Ling’s. He looks up to see Ling give him a secretive smile. “Enjoy your coffee, Edward.”</p><p> </p><p>Ed frowns as he eyes the cup suspiciously. “It’s drugged isn’t it?” He asks flatly.</p><p> </p><p>Ling blinks, confused, and Ed realises it’s the first time he’s seen the guy look anything but playful. “What?” He manages to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Ed grunts impatiently. “You put something in my coffee, didn’t you? To take advantage of me.” He continues to accuse him shamelessly, pointing the cup at the other man.</p><p> </p><p>Ling looks dumbstruck for a moment before he lets out a bark of laughter. “I made the coffee in front of you.” He points out rationally between laughs, wiping away a tear. “There’s no way I could have drugged it. Besides,” He gives Ed yet another wink. “When I take advantage of you, it’ll be because you want me to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Ed relents grudgingly, deciding to ignore the last (and extremely problematic) sentence. “I’m going to have my coffee in here though, just in case.” He warns.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever makes you happy.” Ling chuckles as if Ed had cracked a joke, which makes him scowl. “You’re too adorable, Edward.” He chirps, before reaching out and casually ruffling Ed’s hair like he hadn’t already crossed enough boundaries by now.</p><p> </p><p>Ed swats at his hand. “Stop that, you weirdo!” He protests. “Now leave me alone - go do your barista thing or whatever.” He says before turning around and storming off, hoping that Ling hadn’t noticed the annoying blush that is very slowly and surely creeping up his neck to settle on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your coffee!” He hears Ling say after him, his voice filled with amusement, but Ed decidedly ignores the other man as he takes a seat far away from the annoying man.</p><p> </p><p>And if Ed chooses a seat where he could subtly sneak glances at the cheeky barista without him noticing, that’s really <em>not</em> anyone’s business.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the 50 kudos! 🥺 It really means a lot that my dorky fic got such a positive response! </p><p>I had lost inspiration for a while but I finally got it back now that my exams are over! 😊 I'll end this fic at around 4 to 5 chapters, so it will be quite short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please leave a comment and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just started watching FMAB a while ago and what can I say, I just I fell in love with these two hahaha xD Also, the title is from the song Toy Soldiers by Mariana's Trench (bc I still suck at coming up with titles for my fics).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>